


For Signs and for Seasons

by ObliObla



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: From @luciferprompts: Chloe is looking for Lucifer and finds him on the roof of his penthouse gazing at the sky.Also, for the Lucifer Bingo prompt: Give the Devil his due





	For Signs and for Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this instead of everything else I'm supposed to be writing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Where the _Hell_ could he be?” Chloe wondered to herself as she stepped out of the elevator to find Lucifer’s penthouse empty, his cellphone lit up with her messages on the lid of his piano. He’d gone radio silent before, of course, but they’d been together for months and he’d never been more reliable.

They hadn’t had plans on this particular Friday night, but it was Dan’s weekend with Trixie and she’d been lonely. And, since she no longer had to simply suffer her loneliness, she’d headed to Lux, hoping to catch some of his set. She loved watching him play and she knew he loved watching her watch him.

But he’d been nowhere to be found.

She wandered through the penthouse, ducking her head into rooms she’d never even seen before and still, nothing. She’d made her mind up to go back down and at least have a drink before heading home, when she noticed a door, ensconced in a dark corner and not fully closed. She slipped through the doorway and found herself at the bottom of a set of rather utilitarian looking stairs. Heading up, she was met with a second door and, pushing it open, a narrow balcony.

Lucifer stood, gripping the railing, looking up at the sky. “Good evening, Detective,” he greeted, not turning around.

She stepped up next to him, glancing over the edge at the streets far below. “How’d you know it was me?”

He smirked over at her, though it seemed muted somehow, and lifted a hand up. “My fingers fell asleep.” He slipped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, following his gaze as it returned to the sky. It was tinged orange from light pollution, especially at the horizon, but it was a lot darker up here than it ever was at street level. There was something solemn in his stance, in his heavy exhalations that ruffled her hair. “Humans have worked hard to banish the night from this place,” he said softly. “Hidden it away on the margins with all the other things they fear. But I don’t think they understood that when they erased the darkness, they would wash away the stars.”

He shook his head, dispelling a little of his strange mood, tipping his head down to look at her. “Why are you here?” he asked, not unkindly, but with the honest, pained confusion that was still his first reaction to kindness, to love.

“I wanted to see you,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She knew he was trying to lighten the conversation, but that sorrowful weight continued to cling to him. “Will you tell me about them? The stars?”

He nodded, returning to watch the dozen or so indistinctly shimmering lights that dotted the skyline. “I made them, you know. Formed them from the baser elements and set them ablaze.” There was something almost like pride in his voice, but gentler, sweeter.

She gaped at him. Somewhere in her head she’d known—had assumed at least—but there was a difference between _that_ and hearing it said so plainly. Oblivious to her awe, he continued. “They were the best of all my works. And so, when I was cast down into the darkness and the flames—when _I_ burned—I fashioned a new identity from their ashes.”

“ _Lucifer_ …” she whispered. _Lightbringer._

“He took many things from me,” he said quietly, meeting her eyes with clear difficulty, his own shining like his stars. “But not that. Not _them_. Even if I couldn’t see them in Hell, even if the city lights obscure them here, I can still _feel_ them. They hold the same light that exists within me.” He held her gaze intently for another moment, before pulling back a little, almost sheepish. “Though I’ll admit, they did appear much lovelier from down here before streetlamps were invented.”

She bit her lip. “I’m not sure I’ve really seen them properly outside the observatory.” The downside of living in the city all her life, she supposed.

“I could…?” he half-asked before seemingly thinking better of it, his vulnerable expression closing back up. He made to move past her, head back inside, but she caught his hand and he turned, waiting.

“You could…” she prompted.

“If you… do you… trust me?”

“Completely,” she said, entwining their fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a brief kiss to her hair. There was a rustle and a flash of white, before he stepped away and they were standing on a desert bluff, surrounded by scrub brush. It was colder here than it had been in LA and she shivered, blinking in the sudden dark.

“Here, darling.” He pulled off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. She pulled it more fully around herself, warming her fingers in the inner pockets. When her vision finished adjusting, she tilted her head up and gasped.

Thousands of stars blanketed the sky, gleaming in a way that photographs could never capture. The traces of the Milky Way stretched from horizon to horizon, splayed out in soft incandescence. “Where are we?” she asked, voice breathy.

He hummed. “New Mexico, I believe.”

“Oh Lucifer…” She reached out to take his hand again. “They’re beautiful.” After an interminably long moment, she tore her eyes away from their brilliance to meet his. He was smiling at her a little wistfully. “Thank you,” she said, in a low voice.

He blinked, bewildered.

“Well, the way I see it,” she began, a little louder than before but not enough to break the stillness of this place. “Without the stars, _none_ of this would be here. The planet wouldn’t exist; I _definitely_ wouldn’t exist. So thank you, for the stars.” She watched as his confusion was overwhelmed by something so fragile, so tender she wanted to paint it in starlight and set it in the night sky.

“Thank _you_ , Chloe,” he managed, eventually.

She frowned. “What did _I_ do?”

He pressed their foreheads together, brushing the hair from her face. “You shine brighter than all of them, my love.”

He kissed her then, beneath his blazing stars.


End file.
